


Trouble In Paradise

by Aeltari



Series: Lambert and Ykaterina [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lambert gets in trouble, Lover's Quarrel, Making Up, Relationship Trouble, a day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeltari/pseuds/Aeltari
Summary: Even the happiest of relationships can hit a snag!(A stand alone adventure of Lambert and Ykaterina, outside of The Heart Of A Wolf)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little story came about from a word prompt on Tumblr. The word was "bickering".

“He’ll be here, don’t worry Katia,” said Shelba, standing outside the University doors with Ykaterina.  “He’s always been reliable!”

Professor Amineva looked at her friend.  “You don’t know Lambert.  He can be flaky, impulsive and distractible.”

“But he loves you,” said Shelba reassuringly. “He knows this is important to you.”

Ykaterina sighed. “You are probably right.”

She had been asked by the University to present an accolade to one of the other staff members.  It wasn’t a big event, or even a greatly important one in the grand scheme of things, but it was important to her to have Lambert there with her. Not just because he was a member of the staff, but because he was her partner. She had purchased a brand new outfit for him to wear and laid it out on the bed when she left, with explicit instructions for him when to arrive and where to go.

She stayed outside as long as possible until there was no more waiting, she had to join the others.  As she mounted the podium and began her speech, the door to the chamber opened and in crept Lambert.  Her eyes widened in shock, then anger, then disappointment.

Her witcher was a hot mess.

Instead of the outfit she had diligently laid out for him, he was wearing his witcher gear, complete with swords, his hair dishevelled, his beard untrimmed. She glared at him, but immediately resumed her speech and completed her part of the event.

There was a luncheon to follow, but Ykaterina excused herself and dragged Lambert off into a darkened corner.

“You look beautiful, Katie-Kat,” he said, immediately pulling her against him and reaching down to her for a kiss.

Angrily, Ykaterina pushed him back.  “What is wrong with you?” she hissed.

“The fuck…?” he asked, confusion in his eyes.

“I told you what time to be here, _and_   I put your outfit on the bed. What in the hell are you doing showing up late looking like _this_?” She indicated him with a sharp upward swipe of her hand.

Lambert ran a hand through his hair.  “Time got away from me, Katie-Kat. When I realized what time it was I got here as fast as I could.”

She could hardly contain her anger.  “And your pea brain didn’t figure to put on appropriate clothing for a University event? Or to clean your damn self up first? This was important to me, and as usual, you just don’t give a flying shit!  Go home Lambert.”

He blinked. “It’s not a big deal Katie-Kat. This is how I usually dress to teach the fucking classes. I’m a witcher. Everyone knows that.”

“That’s a huge cop out and you know it.   _Go home Lambert!_ I don’t want you here embarrasing me further.”

“Embarrass you? Seriously? I gotta get dragged off to every one of these lame ass egghead events which are fucking constant around here. So I’m a bit late this time and didn’t have a chance to get dressed. Big deal.”

She gaped at him. “ _Egghead_ events? Might I remind you, Lambert, that you are one of these  _eggheads_ now?”

He crossed his arms and tightened his lips.  “ _Fuck_ no. I might teach these little shits what a monster is but don’t you put me in _that_ category. This shit is boring as hell and it’s not my thing. I only go for the food anyway.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Oh really. Just for the food huh? In no way are you _grateful_ that the University even took you on so you could get away from being a witcher, which you said you hated?!”

Lambert snorted. “I show up, I teach the shit. Never signed up for all this other crap, and nowhere in the contract does it say I gotta do it. So fuck it.”

“Well sometimes, _Lambert,_ you have to do things you don’t like and fall in line because that is part of being human and part of being in a community like this.”

“Newsflash, Katie-Kat! I’m not human, I’m a fucking mutant! And screw this conforming bullshit!”

She was too angry for any more words.  “Whatever, Lambert. Just go the hell home.” She turned on her heel and stormed off.

 _Way to go, Lambert,_ he thought miserably.   _Now you’ve fucking done it. She’s never told you to get lost before. Might be a permanent thing if you don’t make it right._

Ykaterina rode Briar home, seething all the way there.  She fully expected Lambert to be lounging around the living room, probably shirtless and barefoot, his clothing strewn hither and yon as usual. He probably had had something to eat, in which case the kitchen would be a huge mess too for her to clean up.

Then she walked in the door.

There was a trail of candles on the floor that led to the kitchen.  The dining table was covered with a tablecloth and a small candelabra sat in the center.  There were several vases of fragrant flowers all over the room, mixing with the scent of a freshly cooked pot roast. At the center of it all stood her witcher.

He had bathed and groomed himself to perfection, beautifully attired in the outfit she had laid out for him earlier.

“Hey Katie-Kat,” he said softly. “I’m the biggest asshole on the Continent. I hope we can get past it ‘cause I know when I fucked up and I fucked up good this time. Can’t control my mouth sometimes.”

She looked down and noticed his bare feet, then looked down at her own.  “We don’t have any shoes on Lamby,” she said.

He gave her his lopsided grin. “We sure don’t, Katie-Kat.”

She forgot about her anger and disappointment. It had been a dull event and no one had thought the worst of him for not being there. It wasn’t right for them to be bickering about such inane situations. In the end it really didn’t matter. She went to her witcher and put her arms around his waist, looking up.  “I think I can forgive you. _This_ time.”

“Good. I’d fucking die if you didn’t.”  He kissed her. “I’m sorry I went off on you Katie-Kat.”

“I’m sorry too,” she whispered as his mouth closed on hers.

They ate the wonderful meal he had prepared…but a bit later then originally intended.


End file.
